cutemariofandomcom-20200214-history
Cute Mario Bros: The Third Movie
'' '' Cute Mario Bros - The Blue Terror Rises (also known as The Rise of Gonzo, Partners in Time, The Final Piece and The Fire Flower - in parts) is the third and final Cute Mario Bros movie, and also the fourth part of Mario's Rock Band. Part 1 was released on YouTube on November 16th, 2013 Part 2 was released on YouTube on April 8th, 2014 Part 3 was released in halves (Part 2.5 being released on Aug. 25th, 2014, Part 3.0 was released on Mar. 19th, 2015, respectively) In this movie, Mario and Luigi's relationship falls apart over their Rock Band. Mario proceeds to leave Luigi for good, so he won't be bothered with. But, eventually, Mario finds out that Gonzo had survived and that he's back and ready to decimate Mario. It's now up to Mario and Luigi to stop Gonzo by getting all the pieces of the Fire Flower before it's too late. Summary This movie takes place roughly after the events of Mario's Rock Band starting off with Mario lost in the forest, when he encounters Gonzo whom he tries to dispatch only for Mickey to rescue him. The two run off, while Gonzo chases after them. Using the stone from the previous film, Mario and Mickey create a portal and the two travel in it. The portal disappears quickly before Gonzo could catch up. He then decides to use a different plan; killing Luigi instead. Elsewhere, Mario and Mickey appear a hundred years forward in a distinct future where everything was nothing but a dump without any inhabitants. As the two get to Toadsworth's hideout, he explains about how Gonzo and Kermit were trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, the gemstones used for space & time and the downfall of Luigi, Jack and Bowser. After much explanation, Mario proceeds to go back to the past by using the time string (that Mickey gave him) and manages to land in front of his house. He hears Gonzo's voice in the distance and runs inside where he finds Luigi, Jack and Bowser who were planning their search for Mario. Luigi, surprised at the sight of his own brother again, welcomes him in open arms. After Mario explains that Gonzo's resurrected, Gonzo knocks on the door. Mario and Luigi flee outside, while the rest hide and Gonzo annihilates the door using his powers. Gonzo then grabs Jack and starts demanding answers. Jack tells him that the two brothers are looking for the Fire Flower with Gonzo continuing; in advance, he revives Kermit from his grave, deceives him that Jack was responsible for his killing - due to his amnesia - and then the two set off to get more information from Jack. Elsewhere, the brothers make it to the Temple of the Fire Flower, but cannot get in unless they have the Fire Flower. Mario decides to go back in time and Luigi joins too, despite that only one person can go back in time with the time string. After a brief fight, the time string results in two giving the brothers faculty to go back in time. Back at the house, Kermit and Gonzo arrive and abuse Jack about whoever gave the map to Mario. Jack responds to them that it was Toadsworth as part of a quick lie and then Gonzo and Kermit set off to find Toad. Ninety-seven years back, the two brothers meet the first Toadsworth and tell him about a struggle of people trying to get the Fire Flower. He sends the brothers to get the Golden Seeds, but warns them about the yeties. At Toad's house, Kermit and Gonzo question him about the map's whereabouts - but can't understand the Mushroomese language that the Toad is speaking - so they end up abusing him. Back at the mountains, Mario and Luigi manage to reach the place and retrieve the golden seeds only to get caught by the abominable snowman. He chases after the brothers, until Mario defeats him by catapulting him from a branch. They give the seeds to Ancestor Toadsworth in which he uses them for tea - much to Mario's disapproval - and finally gives them the first piece of the Fire Flower key. In a desert, Mario and Luigi meet the second Toadsworth who tells them that his daughter was captured by an evil magic Koopa wizard named Kamek, so they go off to find Kamek and rescue the second Toadsworth's assistant, Toadette. Back at the Toad's house, Gonzo continues beating Toad up insisting answers over the map, until Kermit finally finds it by accident and the two leave in search of the Mario bros. Returning to the Mario brothers side of the story, the two battle Kamek to rescue Toadette. Luigi attempts to save the life of the daughter only for Kamek to freeze Luigi with his wand; Mario gets angry, strikes back against Kamek and defeats him. The three go back to the house and return the daughter of the second ancestor, Toadsworth. The second piece of the Fire Flower key is given to the brothers and the two head off again to find the last piece. Back in present day, Kermit and Gonzo search through the map to see where they are - only for the map to start fading away from existence. They manage to find out Mario was up to this, so they continue their journey. Mario and Luigi head back to the past and end up in Boo's forest; they go to the third Toadworth's house, only to discover he's about to burn the third piece. Toadsworth says he will give the piece to them, if they defeat their inner demons. The two encounter their inner demons, successfully defeat them and retrieve the final piece. They then travel back to the present and abandon their map. Having returned home, Mario and Luigi discern that their times strings are no longer in use - having retrieved all the pieces of the Fire Flower - and eventually work together to put in the pieces of the Fire Flower into its keyhole. Gonzo strikes back, destroys the temple and a fight breaks out over the Fire Flower - up until Mario retrieves it, but by then he loses his power and has Gonzo take control of it, turning him into a vigorous demon-like monster. He betrays Kermit and knocks him down, getting rid of his amnesiac self. Eventually, Mario fights back recovering the Fire Flower and with his brother's support, they use the Fire Flower to kill Gonzo. Arriving home, Mario and Luigi discuss about their adventure to all of their friends with the exception for Mickey, who Mario wishes to have back with everyone else. Luigi comforts him stating that "wherever he is, he's happy for you", only for Mario to storm out quietly. Just before the brothers know it, Mickey and Toadsworth suddenly appear in the present. Toadsworth then states about how strong the bond that the two had shared, only for Mario to interrupt him and inform him that the only thing that matters was having Mickey back. Before the film ends, Mario questions Luigi about why he wasn't chosen for Gonzo; Luigi responds back that his brother - ironically - "was kind of a jerk". Mario looks at the camera in disbelief as the screen irises out with his death sound effect playing, followed by a green "GAME OVER" text and its sound accompanying it. Cast Mario Luigi Toadsworth Mickey Mouse Jack Skellington Bowser Gonzo Kermit the Frog Toadette Kamek Trivia *Filming originally began around 2011, before being delayed due to their camera breaking while filming occurred; reshoots were done in early-2013. *The movie took around three and a half years to make; the original release date was planned for September 2011, although numerous times it got delayed due to production problems: **Part 1 was officially released on YouTube on November 16th, 2013. **Part 2 was planned to be released in January of 2014, but was released on April 8th, 2014. **Part 3 was planned to be released in May 2014, but it was announced that it would be released separately in halves. ***The first half came out on Aug. 25th, 2014, while the second half came out on Mar. 19th, 2015. **The movie was released onto YouTube as a whole on Apr. 15th, 2015. *This currently marks the longest Cute Mario Bros. video ever made - clocking in at 66 minutes. *The final part on YouTube is currently one of the most-viewed videos on The Cute Mario Bros. channel (19,166,160 views) surpassing ''Home Alone! ''(7,513,650 views). Goofs #When Luigi gets attacked by Gonzo in different shots, in one of the shots when Luigi gets violently kicked by Gonzo in mid-air, his hat flies off. But in the next shot, the hat is on Luigi's head again. #As one of Kermit's hands rise from the ground, a transparent string is clearly visible raising the arm up. #Towards the end of Part 1 after Mario talks about Gonzo's rising, Jack mentions that he peed a little bit in his pants. But it technically would be impossible for him to do so. With Jack being a skeleton of course, he has no intestines nor stomach to digest his excrement. #Camera shadows can been visible in some scenes. Category:Movies